Infected
by I-am-the-survivor
Summary: My continuation from my Zombieland/Hunger Games one shot. The U.S. has fallen into chaos riddled with the infected. Effie Trinket has just killed her zombified fiancee. What happens when a certain Southerner nearly hits her with his Hummer? Yeah. This summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Do I have to do another intro? Hi. Read.**

_**Zombieland**_

Effie stumbles out of the building holding her now ruined heels. The smell of blood was overwhelming but the emptiness in her heart replaced that. She tossed the heels on the ground and began walking down the road.

She knew she was just begging to be taken away by a zombie. Taken from this life. Not that she cared. She just killed her fiancee with a pair of heels. She had no choice... He had bitten. She did the right thing... Right?

The sound of squealing tires snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What the hell?" A voice barked out. She spun around to see a black car merely inches from her thighs. She looked through the window and spotted a man wearing a comboy hat and tight fitting shirt in the dricmver's seat. In the passenger's a boy with sandy blonde hair wearing a stained apron.

"Sorry!" She yells back moving out of the way. The man speeds past her without looking back.

:XXX:

Haymitch drives past the woman irritated. Who in the hell just walks in the middle of the road? He looks over at the kid next to him who seemed to be staring at him as if he had grown two heads.

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"You can't leave that woman out there. She'll get killed!" The boy, says the city he's from is Chicago, exclaims.

"Don't know her. Ain't my problem." He replies looking at the road.

"Come on Tallahassee. Just give her a ride." Chicago pleads.

"Fine." He grumbles hitting the breaks. He rolls down his window and looks back at the woman. "Ya been bitten?" He yells

"Excuse me?" The woman asks. Her voice is shrill and hurts his ears.

"Ya heard me."

"Uh... no." She replies.

"Get in." He says. The woman seems frozen in place shocked by the invitation. "Come on Princess ain't got all day." This forces her into motion. She climbs into the back seat.

"Ya got a city?" Haymitch asks.

"What?" The woman asks confused.

"Well wouldn't want names in case one of us dies. Just in case someone ya know. Dies." He shrugs at the explanation. Makes sense to him.

"Hope." She answers

"Hope?"

"Yeah. Hope, Arkansas." She replies.

"Tallahassee." He says. "That's me. That's Chicago." He points at the blonde haired boy in the passenger seat who greets me with nothing but a kind smile.

This was going to prove to be an interesting trip.

**Should I continue on this one shot? I used to be able to feel a sequeal but now idk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I beg of you to ignore the intro in the last one. I forgot to change the doc before I submitted it XD Oops. Well here is chapter two for y'all! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 2_**

_Effie's POV_

_I curl my legs to my side sighing. I can't believe he's late. It was our anniversary and he was late. My Alexander McQueen heels sat on the carpet. He may have gotten them as a joke saying that I loved impractical things but the heels were my prized possession. Six inch black stilettos that shone like glass. I smooth my dress out for what seems to be the hundredth time._

_Finally I here the lock click and I pick up my heels turning to face the door._

_"You're late." The words slip from my lips before I see the state he is in. His jacket is tattered with both sleeves ripped off. He is walking with a slight limp. "Oh my god Seneca!" I spring off the couch and run over to him. I take his hands in mine searching for any possible damage done to him._

_"I was attacked in the alleyway. These three men they tried to bite me Eff. I only managed to get away. I am so sorry I am late." He said cupping my cheek._

_"That doesn't matter. Are you alright?" I ask concerned. He laughs and nods filling me with relief._

_"Good. Let's go eat shall we?" I pull away only for him to grab my wrist and pull me back. "Seneca the food will get cold."_

_"It'll only take five minutes." He laughs pressing his lips to mine softly. Just as I begin to kiss him back he shoves me away roughly knocking me into the table sending pictures clattering to the floor. _

_I look up to ask his what that was for but the person I see I do not recognize. Seneca glares at my with an animalistic look in his eyes. He bares his teeth letting out a growl before charging. I quickly move out of the way with a screech. _

_"Seneca what has gotten into you?" I yell but he only lets out another growl charging once again. His arm catches my waist knocking me to the floor with him on top. Glass from the broken picture dig painfully into my arms and back sprouting blood to the surface of my once perfect skin._

_I look into his eyes frightened and frozen. Whoever is there is no longer Seneca. He is a monster. I bring my foot as reasonably close to my hands as possible and pull off my heel. He lunges to bite and upon instinct I shove the heel between us stabbing him in the heart._

_Our eyes meet once more and I can see the utter heartbreak and betrayal in them. _

_"No!" I scream as crimson liquid spills onto my hands. _

"Princess." He whispers.

_"Seneca, no." I sob_

"Princess wake up." Wait wake up?

My eyes snap open my forehead chilled from the cool window I am leaning on. I glance around quickly only to remember that it wasn't just a dream. I killed my fiancee.

"Easy." A voice, Tallahassee I think, says. "Chicago is still sleeping and you started screaming in your sleep."

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Seneca huh? Weird name." He says.

"So is Tallahassee." I retaliate.

"Told ya Sweetheart it ain't my name. It's where I'm headed." He said.

"Why Tallahassee?" I ask

"Why Hope?" He shoots back.

J

"I asked first."

"It's my car." Ugh. He wins.

"It was my home when I was little. Always will be home."

"Ain't nothing there now. It's deserted." He mutters looking straight ahead. How insensitive.

"Figures." I left out a breathy sigh holding back the sobs aching to be set free.

A long silence falls between us so the only thing we hear is Chicago's soft snores and the car rolling down the road.

"What are they? Those monsters?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Ya don't get out much do ya?" He asked meeting my eyes through his rear view mirror.

"Not really." I say quietly.

"Zombies." He finally answers. "They like to feast on humans. Eat your brains. If they bite ya. You're a goner."

"Did you... lose someone too?" I ask before I can stop myself. What terrible manners. I barely know this man and now I am asking about his past. Stupid.

"Yeah. A dog. Cutest little dog ya ever seen." He says solemnly. A dog? His lip twitches reminding me of a small child who had just lost their pet.

"You must have been really close."

"We were. I took him everywhere." Now that strikes me a little odd. A man as burly as him with a cute little dog prancing by his side. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the thought.

"Get some sleep. The sun is beginning to rise and you'll need your strength." He says softly. I nod lying back against the window. Slowly my eyes shut and I drift off into a fitful sleep.


End file.
